The present disclosure relates to an inkjet image forming apparatus and an ink container storing an ink used in this inkjet image forming apparatus.
An inkjet image forming apparatus forms an image on a sheet surface by discharging an ink from a recording head to a sheet. The ink discharged from the recording head to the sheet is supplied from an ink container to the recording head and the ink container includes a supplying port discharging the ink.
In such a inkjet image forming apparatus, if the above-mentioned image forming operation is repeatedly carried out, the ink in the ink container is accordingly decreased. When the ink in the ink container then has run out, it is necessary to replace the ink container. Therefore, the ink container is attachably/detachably installed to a container installed part arranged in the inkjet image forming apparatus
As the above-mentioned ink container, there is an ink container having a shutter opening/closing the supplying port. Thus, by providing the shutter opening/closing the supplying port, it is possible to prevent the ink from leaking by vibration caused by an attachment/detachment of the ink container to the container installed part.